In the field of rehabilitation, physiotherapists and other specialists are using methods of treatment related to various elements of the muscular system. A large number of patients are suffering from various types of myopathy and are experimenting hardening of the Achilles tendon or similar disorders. In order to offset this phenomenon which sometimes minifests itself during very long periods, the patient must enter into a regular program of special exercises applied to the tendons by a specialist or by the patient's relatives. These programs are quite tedious and require time and effort on the part of the persons involved.